CatNip In NY
by CatherineStokes
Summary: Catherine and Nick's case leads them to New York. Crossover with CSI:NY.
1. Chapter 1

Title: CatNip in NY  
Author: CatherineStokes  
Summary: Cath and Nick's case leds them into NY. Crossover with CSI:NY

Catherine looked at the report that Grissom had handed her, "New York? You've gotta be kidding me, New York?!"

Grissom sighed, "Catherine, its not my fault your suspect ran off to New York"

Catherine also sighed, "New York, Am i going alone?"

Grissom looked at her, "No, take Nick with you"

Catherine smirked, Her and Nicky alone in NY together, They needed this time away, "Sure"

_CatNip_

Catherine got up and went out to find Nick, she saw him and Warrick playing a video game, "I thought the two of you gave that up?" she said as she entered the room. 

Nick looked up at her, smirking, "Aww come on Cat!"

Catherine shook her head, and moved her finger back and forth, "Come with me, I need to talk to you"

Warrick laughed, "Uh oh, your in trouble buddy!"

Nick laughed, "Lets hope not" and walked out of the room and followed Catherine to her office.

_Cath's Office_

When they reached her office, Catherine pushed him up against her door, shutting it, "Hey"

Nick smiled, "Hey you"

Catherine ran her hand behind him to lock the door, and raised her arms to wrap them around his neck and brought his head down to kiss him. She moaned into his mouth.

Nick wrapped his arms around her and carried her over against her desk and kissed her harder, and then lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her over to the couch, where he removed their clothing, and made love to her.

Catherine smirked at him, "We're going to New York"

Nick looked at her, "What?"

Catherine chuckled, "We're going to New York" she repeated and smiled at him.

Nick smiled, "We're going to New York!"

Catherine shook her head, laughing.

Nick gave her a look, "Why?"

"Our suspect has lead us there", She said as she raised up and began putting on her clothes.

_Airport_

Catherine and Nick arrived at the airport a few hours later, They got their tickets and passports, and went to sit down for their plane to be called, Catherine sat right beside Nick and wrapped her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, Nick smiled down at her, "Just think baby, We'll be in New York"

Catherine chuckled, "Aren't you supposed to tell me that on the plane?"

Nick kissed her head, "I will then too"

Their plane got called and they stood up and went and got onto the plane.

Catherine and Nick took their seats with Nicky in the aisle and Catherine at the window, she looked out of it for a few minutes before looking back at him, "You ever been to New York?"

Nick looked back at her, "No, You?"

Catherine smiled, "No"

Nick kissed her, "Adventure together"

Catherine nodded in agreement, she put her head on his shoulder, and cuddled up against him, "We're supposed to meet the New York team, Wonder what their like"

Nick sighed and shook his head, "I have no clue, baby"

_New York_

Catherine and Nick arrived in NY and got off the plane and walked inside of the building where there was a man waiting on them.

"Hi, I'm Detective Mac Taylor with the New York, Crime Lab, you must be Catherine Willows and Nick Stokes" and shook both of their hands, which they shook back.

Catherine smiled, "Yeah thats us"

Mac smiled back, "Great, I'll take you to our lab, You can use whatever you need there, Myself and Stella will be helping you."

Nick smiled, "Thanks"

Catherine gave Nick a little wink, before walking off with Mac to his car, Catherine and Nick both sat in the backseat.

_Thumpy G_

They arrived at the New York Crimelab and went into a room with a desk, Mac smiled at them, and handed Catherine a report, and smiled when he saw her eyes, "You have beautiful blue eyes"

Catherine smiled, "Thank you"

Nick felt a little jealous go up his spine, but kept it back. Catherine's his. Yeah.

Mac smiled, "I'll leave you two alone, while I go find Stella" and walked out of the room leaving Catherine and Nick alone, Catherine looked at the report, while Nick looked around, "Nice place"

Catherine nodded, "Yeah it looks like it"

Nick smiled, "You do have beautiful blue eyes, though"

Catherine chuckled, "Thanks Nicky" and placed her hand over his leg, and smirked.

Nick winked at her, "Better quit that, Cat"

Catherine smirked, "What if I don't want to?"

Mac and Stella came back into the office, Stella introduced herself, and They did the same, and they went over what happened in Las Vegas, and then Mac and Stella told them about what has happened in New York.

Mac got a paged from Flack, "Don said he located our suspect"

Catherine and Nick stood up and followed Mac and Stella down to Mac's car and at the crimescene where Danny and Flack had the suspect down while Hawkes and Lindsay looked over the body. Mac walked over to them, "What do we got?"

Nick looked at Danny and then at Catherine and mouthed, "Is that?"

Catherine looked at Danny and then back at Nick and smirked, "It is"

Danny raised off the suspect and told Mac that the guy jumped them. Mac patted his shoulder, "Good job Danny"

Nick smirked, "So Danny's his name"

Danny glanced over at them.

Nick waved, "Thumpy G"

Danny shook his head, "Uh no man"

Catherine looked at him, "Yeah of course you are"

Flack looked at Danny, "Thumpy G?!"

Danny looked at him, "Shuddaup Flack!"

Flack laughed, "Thumpy G!"

Mac and Hawkes looked at each other, while Lindsay and Stella shared a laugh about it.

Flack laughed, "Thumpy G!"

Danny looked at Flack and glared, "I said shut up Flack!"

Mac looked at Danny and Flack, "Don, leave Thumpy G alone"

Danny smiled, "Thanks Mac" and glared, "Hey wait!"

Nick and Catherine smirked at each other and then at Danny, "Thumpy G"

Danny shook his head, "Thats it. I hate you all"

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

_NYC Crime Lab_

After being ignored by Danny for an hour and a half, Flack decided to annoy Nick over "Thumpy G"

Flack looked at Nick, "So Nick? What's a Thumpy?

Nick glanced at Flack with a raised eyebrow and then he saw Danny a few feet away looking at some lab reports he had gotten, and smirked, "You know he's going to kill you over that, right?"

Flack pouted, Nick didn't want to play with him, "Yeah, I know"

Danny walked over behind them and watched them, there was no way in hell these two were going to plot behind his back, "So Nick, Think Mac and Catherine are getting along?"

Nick turned and gave him a light glare, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, just seems like they'll get along"

Nick sighed and turned his head at Flack who shrugged hi shoulders, and then looked back down at the report, "I guess so"

_Mac's Office_

Nick walked into Mac's office to see Catherine and Mac laughing, he cleared his throat when he entered, and Catherine glanced up at him, "Hey Nicky"

Nick smiled lightly, "Catherine" and handed the report to her and Mac for them to read.

"Well it doesn't look like he's the killer"

Stella sighed as she entered, "His story checks out, seems he was at the bar working"

Mac shrugged and crossed his shoulders, "Looks like we're back at square one"

Catherine sighed and stood up and walked over beside Nick, and then looked back at Mac and Stella, "He has to know something though"

_Crime Scene_

Nick and Danny arrived back at the crime scene to look around.

"I can't believe he wasn't our killer, I thought for sure he was"

Nick turned and looked at him, "Just like you were sure Catherine and Mac were getting along just fine?"

Danny sighed, "Look Nick, I'm sorry alright"

Nick just nodded and looked around.

Flack walked over to them and looked around also, "You know, I never noticed that gun before" He said as he pointed over in the corner.

Nick and Danny looked at each other and slowly walked over to where the gun was, and both leaned down, "Now why would he leave a gun?"

Danny shrugged, "To finish a job?"

Flack looked at them, "Yeah, I think that job just turned into us" He said as he pointed to a bomb.

"Oh shit!" the three men said.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

CatNip in NY part 3

Flack slowly walked over to the bomb and laughed when he realized it was a fake. Danny and Nick turned and looked at each other and then at Flack, thinking that he had lost his mind.

Flack picked up the fake bomb and threw it at Danny, Danny jumped, "You crazy son of a bitch!"

Flack continued to laugh.

Nick rolled his eyes at the two, "Lets get back to work"

Danny stayed with Nick, looking over in corners, while Flack stood there still laughing about Danny jumping.

Danny looked at him, "What?!"

Flack laughed and shrugged, "Nothing Thumpy G"

Danny walked closer to him, "Alright Flack, it was funny for the first twenty minutes, but its over with now, can we move on?"

Flack nodded, "Yeah sure, man.. Whimp"

Danny looked at him, "What'd you call me?"

Flack looked at him, "Nothing"

"That's what I thought"

"Hey kids when your done fighting, can I get some help?" Nick said, getting really annoyed with them.

Flack nodded, and went back to looking over in another corner, while Danny walked back over to where Nick was.

_Back at the office::_

Catherine was getting worried, she hadn't heard from Nick all day, and then they heard on the scanner about a bomb going off, and then a fake bomb being found, She could only pray that Nick was at the fake bomb site. She pulled out her cell phone and started to dial him when Mac walked in.

"Hey" Mac said as he walked towards her, noticing the worried look on her face and touched her arm, Although Mac had never meet her before, he wanted to comfort her, plus he had Danny and Flack out there to worry about as well, "I'm sure their fine"

Catherine sighed, "I know, I know Nicky knows how to handle himself, and He's with your guys so I'm sure he's fine, I just can't help but.."

Mac hugged her, as Catherine cried in his arms, he softly rubbed her back, "They'll be fine"

Stella walked in, at first she was jealous and then she realized why, and walked completely in, "Hey guys, I'm sure their fine, Danny and Flack will take care of Nick, don't worry" She said as she touched Catherine's back.

Catherine pulled away from Mac and smiled at him, "Thanks" and turned around to face Stella, and gave her a smile, "Thanks"

Stella nodded, "Lindsay found a partial print, she's running it now"

Mac nodded, "Hopefully we'll find this guy"

Catherine sighed to herself and thought, 'Please be safe Nicky, I can't lose you'

_xxx_

Nick, Danny and Flack came back with a bag of evidence and the fake bomb and went into the lab, and began processing everything.

Flack ran upstairs to tell Mac and them they were back, he saw Catherine, Stella and Mac in Mac's office and walked in, "Hey guys"

Mac and Stella sighed in partial relief when they saw him, "Hey"

Catherine jumped up and asked him, "Where's Nick?"

Flack looked at her, "Oh he's downstairs with Danny"

Mac gave him a look.

"Their fine, Mac, I swear!"

Catherine took off downstairs to look for Nick, she saw him, "Nicky!"

Nick turned around when he saw her, and she ran into his arms and held him tight, Nick returned the hold and rubbed her back, "Shh baby, I'm fine, shh"

Catherine pulled away and playfully hit his arm, "Don't ever do this to me again!"

Nick chuckled, "Don't plan on it"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: CatNip In Ny  
**__**Author: CatherineStokes  
**__**Chapter 4  
**__**Summary: Nick and Flack finds a suspect, and Nick has a surprise for Catherine**_

Danny walked down the hallway and yawned, he was tired, none of them had gotten any sleep. It was getting really stressful.

Stella yawned as she walked by him, Danny chuckled, she turned and looked at him, "Shut up!"

Danny held up his hands, "Right-o" He was scared to say anything else, afraid she'd go all 'rambo' on him.

xx

Catherine and Mac were sitting around talking about their teams.

Catherine laughed, "You're really close to your team"

"As are you"

The silence began and then it became to much, Mac decided to speak up.

"So you and Nick?"

Catherine smiled at the mention of Nick's name, "Yeah, I'm hoping one day he'll pop the question"

Mac nodded and smiled as well, "You never know"

xx

Flack and Nick were walking around the streets of NY looking for leads on their suspects.

Flack glanced at Nick, "So you and Catherine? Yall hot and heavy?"

Nick turned his head and gave him a look

Flack shrugged, "What? its not hard to figure out ya know?"

Nick chuckled, "That is true"

They walked into a building when a man who they've been looking for ran by them. Both men turned to him, "Hey!"

The man ran and so the chase began. Flack and Nick ran down the street chasing after him, finally catching him in an alley and tackling him.

Flack cuffed him, "You don't have the right to remain silent, You do not..."

"Flack" Nick gave him a stern look.

"Alright, Alright, You have the fucking right to all of it"

Nick rolled his eyes.

Flack turned to him as he walked the suspect back to the car, "So when you askin' her the question?"

Nick smirked.

Flack chuckled, "That'll be nice"

xxx

Nick and Flack finished booking their suspect and Nick went back to look for Catherine he found her standing against the doorframe, "Well hello gorgeous"

Catherine smiled, "Hey sexy"

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and whispered in her ear, "Can we talk?"

Catherine nodded and held his hand and walked with him into the NY Crime Lab Lounge. "What's up?" She asked softly.

Nick walked her over to the chair, and he got down on his knee, "Catherine"

Catherine stared at him, afraid to get her hopes up. "What?"

"You mean the world to me, You know its true. When you smile, my worlds alright. I love you more then anything. And I want to be with you forever" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, and showed her a beautiful diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

Catherine jumped into his arms, almost pushing him over, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Yes Nicky, Yes!"

Nick kissed her neck, and then put his hands up to her face and brought her close for a kiss, "I love you"

"I love you too"

Danny, Stella, Flack and Mac all stood on the other side and smiled.

"You owe me 50 bucks, Messer" Flack said as he crossed his arms.

Danny snorted, "I do not!"


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Mac, Stella, Danny & Flack takes Catherine & Nick to dinner for their last night in NY.

Danny and Flack finished up going over the evidence for the case as Mac, Stella, Catherine and Nick came down the stairway.

Both men looked up at them and smiled, "We're all clear here, boss" Flack nodded at Mac.

Mac nodded, "Thats great, good job everyone"

Stella smiled, "We're taking Catherine and Nick out to dinner for their last night in New York, would you two like to come?"

Danny and Flack looked at each other and then at Stella, "Sure"

Later:

Catherine, Nick, Mac, Stella, Danny and Flack all sat around at a table at the local dinner.

Nick smiled as he looked at his fiance, he leaned over and kissed her cheek, "You look amazing, Cat"

Catherine winked at him, "so do you"

Stella watched the two and smiled, "You guys should come visit us more often, your always welcomed here"

Catherine smiled, "Thank you, you should also come to Vegas sometime"

Flack looked at Nick, "It was great to work with you, Nick" he reached his hand out to shake hands with Nick.

Danny nodded, "Same here, Nick"

Nick reached forward and shook Flack's hand and then shook hands with Danny, "It was great to work with yall as well"

After dinner and several conversations later:

Stella & Catherine were waiting outside as Mac, Danny, Nick and Flack went to get the cars.

Stella lightly chuckled, "You know it was nice having talks with you"

Catherine smiled, "You too"

The two women hugged, Stella pulled away first and smiled, "So do I get an invite to the wedding?"

Catherine chuckled, "Of course!"

xx

Catherine and Nick got onto their flight to Vegas. She smiled at him as she watched him sleep. She looked down at her engagement ring, and got a little teary eyed. She looked at Nick and smiled, She ran a finger over his lips, "I love you, Nick", she whispered softly and laid her head on Nick's shoulder, and closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

They finally landed in Vegas, Nick had woken up and watched Catherine sleep, he leaned over and kissed her head, "Cat, wake up baby"

Catherine opened her eyes and looked up at Nick, "Hey"

"Hey", Nick leaned down and softly kissed her, she returned his kiss. "We're home"

"We're home" She smiled.

xx

Catherine and Nick were laughting as they entered the crime lab the next day, and stopped when they saw Mac and Stella in the hallway.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

Mac looked at Stella, who nodded, "We've got a problem"

"What kind of problem?" Catherine asked as she looked at him curiously.

"He's escaped"

..FIN..


End file.
